What Goes Around Comes Back Around
by Sacha Michaelis
Summary: Yuno is now engaged to Kaname Kuran and has divorced Zero Kiryu. She is happy and she is now stronger. She will not let anyone bring her down. But Zero is determined to get back his ex-wife. How will Yuno handle this? And what about Kaname? Most importantly, who will Yuno end up with in the end of all this disaster? *Sequel to Cry Me a River*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry that I'm doing this, but a certain review I got made me do this. Not that I'm blaming that reviewer or anything. I'm actually quite thankful for what they said. My first chapter was rushed, that is just a plain and obvious fact. I just wanted that chapter out there, because I felt bad for not updating in like in forever. I'm going to re-do it, and that's what this chapter will be. Don't worry, most of you, hopefully, will like this better than what I originally had published. Thanks for the favoriting, following, and the reviewing. It means so much to me, and again, I am NOT blaming that reviewer, I'm thanking them. Also, I had a question in a review someone posted so just in case that happens again, I would like to say that I will answer any questions in the beginning author's note. **

**Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS: Your answer is actually in the epilogue of Cry Me a River if you read it, but since I'm not mean, I'm not going to make you go through all that trouble of going back and reading it I'll just tell you. Yuki's affair with Zero was found out by Kaname and the others and since she did not want to be embarrassed and ashamed, she fled. No one has ever seen her again, but rumors state they have seen her in America and living in one of Kuran estates over there. I hope that has answered your question and thank you for sticking with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters**

A man wearing a dark blue trench coat, black jeans, a loose gray shirt, and black dress shoes stood outside a local bar. The skies were gray, you could hear people yelling insults at each other in the bar, but you could also hear the clashing of beer bottles and cheers.

The man shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked drunkenly across the cobble stone streets. He had drunk about seven to eight bottles of alcohol. His mind wondered to a certain girl he had been thinking about a lot lately.

_Yuno._

The wind blew at his medium length silver hair, he grumbled angrily as it blocked his vision and kicked at one of the pebbles, which was in his path, with much harshness.

This was a daily routine for him almost. Getting drunk then wondering the streets with anger. Ever since his wife had divorced him and the girl he had an affair with left him he had become "unstable".

Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, he lit it with shaky hands. As he puffed out a cloud of smoke, the stress seemed to lessen, though that didn't last for long.

A group of thugs passed him, but with his drunken legs he didn't have his normal fast reflexes and perfect balance. As the thugs passed, one of them passed him and what looked like purposely bumped into him.

The man's anger quickly rose and as he turned around he punched the guy right in the jaw. The other guy let out a yelp of pain, and looked back at the drunken man. Before he could respond, the man pressed his cigarette into his eye lid. This made the thug drop to the floor, screaming for help. Now the other thugs wanted to avenge their comrade. Lunging at this unknown man, they tried to hit him. With his anger all risen up and being drunk he was very dangerous. He threw hurtful punches, kicks, and in the end they were all bloody and needed medical attention.

As a couple passed this scene they gasped in surprise and quickly rushed on. As they were out of sight they alerted the police that man had just beat up several guys who were now on the verge of bleeding to death.

The silver haired man sat on the uneven cobble stone, and closed his eyes. He exhaled and you could smell the heavy smell of alcohol on his breath.

The faint sound of police sirens was heard in the background, but he heed it no attention. Soon the police officers footsteps were heard though only a buzzing noise in the man's ears.

"Sir, are you responsible for these men's injuries?" a police officer asked with authority in his tone.

At this the man simply ignored him; almost falling asleep bound to wake up with a hangover. Another police officer stepped out from behind the first one and sighed.

"Oh, its Zero, when are you going to stop beating innocent people up?"

He didn't answer.

"Sorry, I respect you as a friend and all, but you're going to have to spend another night in the cell."

They hauled him up seeing as he wasn't in a cooperative mood and shoved him in the police car.

Doing the same procedures he goes through almost every night, he was now dressed in an orange jumpsuit and lay on the cold, hard surface of a jail cell bed.

He couldn't care, his slept on it so many times before. He slept heavily as a result from all his drinking. The bad thing about getting locked up this time is that now he would have to community service, because he was broke and had no money to get out of being in jail.

It was a tremendous change. Never would anyone have thought that this man would have ended up like this.

Zero Kiryuu, one of the greatest Vampire Hunters, was now an alcoholic, broke, nowhere to sleep or live, and now lay in a jail cell. Who would have guessed?

**A/N: I personally like this chapter better. That might just be me, because it's not so rushed and isn't from Yuno's point of view like it normally is. Zero has really gone downhill as most of you can see. Don't worry; I have a plan for him. Also, Yuno and Kaname will appear in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for sticking with a lazy author like me. :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realize that fanfiction doesn't tell you when I've replaced an already existing chapter. So I'm here telling you that I have replaced chapter one with a different one. Please go back and read it, I personally think it's better than the first one I posted. Thank you for reading this and I'll be working on chapter two and hopefully update shortly.**

**-Sacha Michaelis**


End file.
